


Elizabeth

by SketchLockwood



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/pseuds/SketchLockwood





	1. Chapter 1

Westminster Palace  
1472

It was hot. Too damn hot. 

She fanned herself as she walked behind the gentleman she had come to know so well. Sir William Hastings had become a frequent visitor of her husbands shop, tasked by the king himself to oversee the commission he had placed upon her husband at quite some expense to the royal coffers. An investment which Lord Hastings had of course taken with the utmost seriousness. “Come Madam Shore.” She hurried through the gardens, never having expected to see this much of the expansive palace when her husband had sent her with the coffer full of gold and jewels. A new jewellery set for the Princess Elizabeth - now seemingly old enough to be trusted with her own treasures Lord Hastings had explained with an ounce of disapproval in his voice. 

She walked faster as William Hastings sped up. He wore only his shirt on his upper half and indeed she noticed the wet patches now in the fabric. She looked down, his breeches she saw had been hastily arranged. 

Had she interrupted something? 

She stopped for a moment as she saw the water, an expanse of deep blue water in which she saw movement. Four men swam, splashing one another in the summers heat. 

“Madam.” William Hastings held up a hand indicating she stop close to the waters edge. “Edward!” 

Elizabeth Shore blushed, she was interrupting something and more? She was about to meet the king himself. Like this. Had she ever imagined this? This was a man she had heard to be quite without convention - and now he would prove it. 

One of the men she saw stopped swimming, mock saluted and swam back toward them. It was only as he drew near that she saw the flash of skin, saw ripped muscles and then... he was naked. He was indeed polite enough to turn his back to her when he stood, clicking for servants to bring him a robe. Her eyes however fixed on his buttocks, and how could they not?

Whatever, William Hastings clearly noticed for he winked at her, smiling. A look which told her, mercifully, that the king would not mind. And as he turned his giant frame toward her, she saw he likely would not. 

“You must be Elizabeth Shore. I have heard much about you...r husband.” Her? He had heard much about her? She frowned. Rising from the curtsy in which she had sank when his hand took hers. He kissed her fingers. “Madam.” His hand looped around her back, turning her when he did. “Come, we will find somewhere to sit.” 

She followed, smiling as he took the chest from her hands. “My Lord Hastings should not have let you carry this so far, he will be spoken to. It is not the actions of a gentleman.”

“I wanted to deliver it to you myself, your grace, I would not let him carry it.” The king smiled, she saw his eyes fall over her body, saw his smirk. One she recognised from the men of London. She was not unused to such a look, such desire. 

“Very wise Madam, now you can see the look on my face as I view your husbands work.” 

Indeed she did, for the king sat on the grass, cross legged, carefully rearrange his robe, in what she thought may be a rare sign of modesty. “Sit, Elizabeth. May I call you that?”

“Yes your grace.” His eyes remained on her, his gaze taking in every inch of her, she knew. Seeing her too, most likely, short of her dress. She said nothing, not daring to question this man. Not daring to tell him off as she would the youthful creatures in the streets of London. 

“It is exquisite work.” The king spoke as he held up a necklace. “Beautiful. And Bess will like it so very much. Indeed, I cannot say my wife will not envy her. And as she should, every woman in England should envy her the price I did pay.”

“You think it unfair a price your grace?”

“Not for such work, though I had my doubts, you’ll understand.” 

“My husband is a master at what he does, surely he is worthy of such a wage.”

“He has his wage, and more than, in a lady such as you.” She blushed. “I do not have wealth in comparison.” 

“But you have a wife in the queen.” Shore spoke gently, seeing him smirk again. 

“Oh my wife is beautiful, but you are radiant. I would like to know you more.”

“More?” She blinked rapidly, standing as the king stood. 

“I wish you and your husband attend the ball I host next week.” 

“I would see that as an honour your grace.” 

“Then it is settled.” He turned to walk away. “And thank you Madam, for gracing me with your presence.”


	2. Chapter 2

The Palace of Westminster   
1472

Anne breathed heavily, laughed as her feet moved with his. "Edward." She grinned. "Slow down I am an aging woman-"

"Aging." He laughed. "My arse." She feigned shock, making him laugh aloud.   
She trod on his toes, he knew deliberately as their arms broke apart. "Anne." It was his turn to feign shock, he heard her laugh as her arm connected into that of Thomas St Leger. Her smile changed he saw. He held his hand up to withdraw a moment, catch his breath and drink ale. His eyes fixed on Anne as she held so tightly onto Thomas's arm, as her hand slipped too low on his doublet, just slipping momentarily so Thomas jumped. Her foot stroked up his leg on occasion and - he saw the look in her eye. 

Saw and he would take no prisoners in his teasing his sister that night.

His eyes moved as he watched, men and women in so many colours, a dizzying array. Their faces masked as was William Hastings idea. Elizabeth his wife took the arm of the boy he knew to be Thomas Grey. She stepped in time with the music, dancing beside the youth now slowly growing into a man. 

He watched as men and women he knew so well, and many he knew only nominally, danced with merriness. Among the bodies, he could not tell if she had come. Could not tell, could not see her. Why had he not challenged Hastings in these cursed masks? 

That was when he saw it, the flash of green skirts toward the back of the hall. Somehow, just somehow he knew. Her ginger hair was tucked up in a headdress, the most elaborate he was sure she could afford. Indeed, in a gesture of goodwill, if nothing more, he would have to buy her something more elegant. There was no justice in a woman of such beauty dressing in such modesty - even in their best clothes. 

She laughed, he heard, a beautiful and joyous sound which filled him with happiness. She held the hand of a man dressed in the darkest of blacks, a less modest outfit of fine velvet and yet... Yet he did not recognise the man. Yet they, he knew, recognised him as Madam Shore dropped into a deep curtsy, the man beside her offering a sweeping bow. "Your grace." They spoke in unison. 

"Mrs Shore, and you must be Matthew Shore? The man himself, the man to which I owe my thanks, for my daughter will not stop wearing the fine jewels which you made for her. Indeed if I had not had to send her to bed with a sore arse for insolence, I am sure she would be showing them to every man woman and child in this room." Edward Plantagenet grinned, shaking the hand of the man as he raised to his full, measly height. 

The man was, Edward noted, not unattractive and with no clear deformity and yet? Yet there was something desperately inadequate about his presence.

"Then it is my pleasure your grace, for nothing brings me more joy than to do my craft, except to know your graces do like it so much. I am humbled, my Lord." 

"Might I be humbled enough to dance with your wife, sir?"

"But of course." Matthew thrust her toward him. "It would be our honour, your grace," 

Elizabeth Shore fell into a second curtsy as he took her hand, blushing as he kissed her fingers, gently raising her up. "She will be returned to you promptly before midnight." He smiled, taking her toward the halls centre. His hand wrapped around her waist pulling her close. 

"I don't know what to do." She whispered. "I've never danced like this, only joyfully in a tavern and-"

"And so imagine you're in the tavern." He winked. "I once danced in taverns and indeed, this may take me back. You've surely danced at a May Day fayre?" 

"But of course." He grinned, his feet moving in doubled skips as she moved with him, dancing past the others as they moved in beat with the music, causing many looks. Though men led in the same direction, following their King. Though he could not help but noticed His wife’s most disapproving glance. One he ignored. Elizabeth Shore squealed and laughed, following the beat as those at the side lines clapped them on. "Your grace." She giggled.

It was several minutes before he tired, bringing her to the side, pouring wine for her. "Try this, it is, I swear, the best you will have ever tasted." She sipped at the cup, grinning, she nodded, jumping up to sit on the table, making him laugh. "Madam, you are showing your ankles." 

She smirked. "Am I? How improper." 

He shrugged. "I did not say I did not like improper."

"I know you did not sir." She gulped down the wine. Laughing as she finished it. "My husband does not approve when I do that, he says I drink like a man, spend like a woman." Edward laughed, loud enough that men looked. 

"I admire women who drink like men." He poured more wine for her. 

"He does not approve when I dance so either." 

"And what does he approve of? The more sedate activities?"

"Quite literally. There is no action in our life." She said it so innocently. He burst into spluttered, held back laughter. 

" no action?"'he wiggled his eye brows, she blushed. "That must be quite without pleasure." It was her turn to laugh. 

"I do not think I understand the thrill." She gulped down the wine, putting the cup on the table as his hand looped around her arm, gently pulling her. She followed toward the halls rear, and through the door masked by the tapestries, there, his hands wrapped around her waist pulling her in, his lips touching hers gently, parting her lips before his tongue stroked hers, she fell into his embrace, limp in his arms. Panting as their lips broke. 

"Does that teach you aught of the thrilled?" 

"Quite enough sir." She blushed. 

"Elizabeth." He whispered, stroking her cheek with one finger as he replaced a stray hair. "Come back to the palace tomorrow, noon?"

"I do not understand."

"I ask only that of you, come and see me tomorrow at noon." She nodded, smiling as he let her go. She returned to the hall, and his heart pounded in his ears as she returned to her husband.


	3. Chapter 3

The Palace of Westminster   
1472

She sat in the solar, looking in at the man who looked at his cards. She smiled, watching carefully as his perfectly manicured fingers slipped over the cards. He played his, looking to her. Eyes of a deep and piercing blue fixing on her. “You are beautiful in candle light.” In truth it had got dark these last hours, she noted that.  
Whilst the thrill of remaining in the palace past curfew sat well within her, hidden deeper was the thought this should not be. Indeed, after their game did finish, her intention was to leave the palace. 

She smirked as she played her card. “And even in candle light sir, I can see your eyes fixed upon my breasts.”

“And lovely they are.” He laughed, leaning back, he dropped a four of spades on the table, replaced it with a card which made him smile. Smile, yet not as much as when his eyes fixed firmly back on her. “Your hair is the most stunning colour-“

“Is there a thing about me you don’t like?”

He shrugged. “How’s about you answer an easier question? Short of a crown, what do you like of me?”

She almost dropped her cards, looked at him in silence. 

“Oh come on.” He laughed. “You have seen more of me than most the commoners in London. I hear you particularly like my arse. Tell me, are you an expert in men’s-“

“No!” She protested making him laugh. “Just yours and my husbands.” 

“And which do you prefer?”

She blushed, hesitated and smirked. “I’ve always preferred the younger man your grace.”

He looked smug. She played her card, making him frown before he dropped his cards. “You win.” He pointed at the cards. “So you can beat me at cards-“ he paused, listening as the curfew bell was rung in the distance. “-but when all things get serious?” He stood, her heart pounded as he approached, perched on the table before her. 

Heat ran through her as his hand touched her cheek, thumb stroking. 

She pulled away slightly, her eyes closing as his lips connected with hers, his tongue dancing against hers. Though her body this time was rigid; he pulled away, confusion clear on his face. 

“You were happy to kiss me last night-“

“Last night was last night, tonight is tonight.” He tried again, she pulled away. Whimpering as his hand stroked down her back. He pulled away with exasperation. 

“You are hot then cold and-“

“And?” Her voice was calm, where his faltered with irritation. 

“And what am I to think? You come here upon my request-“

“To see you sir, that does not mean you can assume I would be bedded by you.”

“I do not understand-“

“I’m a married woman-“

“To a man you have no fancy for and you have said you have found me attractive-“

“Not in those words-“

“But words to that effect.” She sighed, standing. Frowning as he stood before her, stepping as she did.

“Your grace, please, I must return.” 

He stepped aside. Watching as she did not move. “Go on, fuck off, the door is there but Mrs Shore, note that if you leave you are out of my life. You are gone.”

She frowned, sitting back in the chair. “And if I do not wish to be bedded by you?”

“Then the door is there. But if you walk through it Elizabeth, you do not come back?” 

“And if I don’t?”

“Then you say you do not want your boring husband.” She smiled at that. “You get some thrill, in fact, Elizabeth. You get a lot of thrill. So please, please, do not turn your back on me.” He sighed. “Christ you are beautiful and... look, they are your choices.” 

He did not object, did not make a sound as she walked toward the door. Though his eyes closed as he heard the door open. Opened them as he heard it close.

That was when he saw she was still stood there. “I changed my mind.”

She smiled, stepping toward him until their bodies touched. “Show me how things can get serious.”


End file.
